Summer Fling
by ramen-is-my-goddess
Summary: It was just a summer fling, it didn't mean a thing," Just a little something for the end of summer. Hope you like it.


**Strange thing happened to meh about an hour ago, and this is the result, lolz!**

**Okay, today is my last official day of summer before I start up school again. But since it'll be my senior year, I realized that this will be my last summer EVER o.O. And because everyone here has made it their life's goal to leave me behind and move away, I have no one to spend the last day with. So, I woke up this morning and got this rhyme stuck in my head. I came out to the computer, wrote a page long poem and then, strangely, just began writing a story to the lines of the poem. Yep, that's what happened alright.**

**Disclaimer: pfft, I own absolutely nothing...except the poem...which isn't really all that good, eheh.**

**Read and enjoy (or not for you weird freaks out there...)**

_

* * *

_

It was just a summer fling,  
it didn't mean a thing,

School is out, three months of freedom.

What is a person to do when they're alone?

Roxas spent a good week lazing about his home. Sleeping in, staying up late to watch the Late Show, eating more junk food than should be considered legal.

And yet, he wasn't having fun.

Out of the house, he needed to get out of the house. Seeing as the carnival was in town for the summer, he figured he could waste away some of his time there. At least there would be people and noise and possibly something entertaining to do or see.

His mind made up, Roxas dressed, put on his shoes, made sure he had his wallet and keys and then left the house for the first time that summer. He took his mother's car, the one that she'd left behind for him to drive during the summer since he'd gotten his license. The carnival site was near the edge of town, near the beach, and it took him a good hour and a half to get there, but it was worth it once he parked and got out.

Bright colors, the faint sound of laughter and talking, the smell of fried foods and candies, all of it filled the air around the site. Smiling absently to himself, the blond tucked his keys away and headed through the main entrance, staring up at the archway as he passed under it. He remembered coming to the carnival once before when he was younger, but that was years ago.

He spent the next few hours wandering, occasionally spotting people he recognized from school and greeting them in passing. Roxas caved at one point and played a few of the games, winning nothing but still feeling rewarded. He rode the Ferris wheel alone, but didn't mind. He just swung his legs a big as he sat at the top, staring out over the beach and towards the water. It was nice up here.

When he came back down and got off the ride, Roxas figured that since it was late afternoon, he should grab something to eat and maybe think about heading home. The sun was still high, the sky a bright azure blue, but that was the nature of summer.

As he passed by the many stands, selling food and trinkets, lines of games set along one side, Roxas paused when a certain stand caught his attention. Or maybe it was the man running the stand that caught him.

_I'd never met you,  
__Who you were, I had no clue_

Tall, thin, bright red hair and the most stunning green eyes he'd ever seen. That was pretty much all his mind registered. Blinking, Roxas found himself standing in front of the man, looking up at him. His lips were moving but Roxas couldn't hear anything that was being said. Soon enough, both of them were laughing and chatting lightly, as if they'd known each other for years and were just catching up.

His name was Axel, and he ran the Kissing Booth. Yeah, no joke there. This man really did sit here throughout the day, kissing strangers. He was nineteen, traveling with the carnival every summer to keep himself occupied in between semesters of school.

He also enjoyed fire, long walks on the beach and, in his own words, "poking dead things with a stick,"

Which only made the blond laugh anew.

When it began to get dark, Roxas was forced to say farewell. He didn't want to leave, but the sun was actually beginning to set, most of the stands closed and the few patrons still left were heading for the exit. Roxas was surprised to see that he'd spent hours just talking to the redhead, who hadn't had a single customer since Roxas showed up, which made him wonder if it was his fault or if Axel wasn't as popular as he'd first thought.

After parting words were exchanged, along with a mutual hope to see each other again at some point in the summer, Roxas left the carnival, again looking up at the archway as he passed under it. For some reason, he didn't feel so lonely. The summer had taken a turn for the better, and all thanks to the carnival…okay, and a certain charming redhead.

_But then we met  
__And it began to feel  
__Like the world was rightly set_

For the next three weeks, Roxas went to the carnival. At first, it was an every other day thing, but soon the blond found himself going every day. Early. And staying until the sun began to set. And he spent almost all that time at the Kissing Booth. Where he learned that Axel was quite popular…towards the beginning of the day and towards the middle of the afternoon.

Roxas would stand to the side whenever someone would come up, denying all offers from Axel to get a kiss for free. The blond grew more comfortable the more time he spent with the redhead, teasing whenever a kiss was too long or too short. Joking about how Axel should seriously consider some sort of oral condom. After all, he could easily get a disease kissing so many strangers.

The days always passed quickly, almost too quickly. But it was always worth it whenever Roxas finally left. Each time he returned to his car to head home, his heart grew lighter and lighter and he found himself laughing more often, even when he wasn't at the carnival.

On no particular day, Axel asked Roxas to stay until the carnival was closed. The blond wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he must've said yes, because the gates were locked and the sun was already lying low on the horizon, painting the sky bright oranges and purples.

Axel closed down his booth, inviting Roxas for a walk on the beach with that same smile. It was strange, Roxas thought, Axel smiled at everyone, but whenever those curved lips were directed at him or something he said, it felt…different than a friendly, casual expression. It always made his heart pound just that little bit harder. Race just that little bit faster. When Roxas accepted the walk invitation, that smile grew, lighting up Axel's entire face and the blond swore he felt a little weak in the knees.

The sand slid under their bare feet, both just walking side by side down the beach, listening to the pounding waves as the sun completely set, the stars lighting up the sky along with the pale light of the moon.

They exchanged quiet words, barely heard above the crashing waves. And then, Roxas felt a warm hand envelope his own. Suddenly, the cold breeze coming off of the ocean didn't chill him anymore as his entire body warmed at the simple touch. Blue eyes widened and stared up into green, only to receive that same smile.

Nodding as if Axel had said something he agreed with, Roxas laced their fingers together and smiled back, both of them continuing on their walk in silence. Nothing needed to be said now. It was out in the open.

_The first time you held my hand,  
__And your smile always made it hard to stand_

The next few weeks were a blur. All Roxas could remember was red hair, green eyes, and that blinding smile that made him feel airy, like he could fly. It was almost as if he'd spent his entire life with this practical stranger turned friend. He felt like he knew everything about Axel, that they'd always known each other.

It was beautiful and frightening and it made him dizzy, but he wouldn't trade a second of it for anything in the world. Every day felt the same, sitting next to Axel's booth, sharing lunch, walking on the beach to see the sunset. And yet, every day, each moment was its own. Different. Special.

_My head spun,  
__And the days passed so fast,  
__I can't recall all the things we've done_

He felt like he was on that one ride, the one that spins you around and around and around until you lose sight of everything except what's right in front of you. Everything was spinning around him, except Axel. Axel was the stationary object that kept him from being completely lost in the dizzying ride.

On one day, Axel even closed his booth early and they spent the day in the carnival together. They played and lost games, ate junk food and mingled with the crowds. Spending nearly the entire day together. And Roxas loved every moment of it. He always felt like he was sharing Axel, hiding a small spark of envy every time he kissed another stranger.

Today, Axel was his.

And this time, when Roxas rode the Ferris wheel…Axel was sitting next to him at the top, both of them holding hands and staring out over the ocean.

That moment was the best of them all. Because there, Roxas cashed in on all the offers Axel had teasingly tossed his way through the weeks.

Roxas got his free kiss.

And it was indescribable.

_You aren't like other people I've seen  
__I've never felt this way,  
__What does it mean?_

Another week passed in a blur. And then it started to become obvious that summer was drawing to a close. Instead of the clear, bright blue skies and shining, warming sun, it was cloudy and dark. Dreary. It wasn't raining, but the threat kept everyone indoors.

Still, Roxas was compelled to go to the carnival sight, even though he knew it was closed. He couldn't stay away. He _had _to see Axel. He felt like he would wither away into nothing if he didn't.

Like expected, the gates to the carnival were closed. No one was around and Roxas felt that weight from before, near the start of summer, settle down on him again. Sighing heavily, the blond made his way down to the beach. The ocean was as gray as the sky, roiling and slamming into the sand a bit rougher than on the nicer days past that he'd spent here with Axel.

Feeling the ocean spray on his face, the sharp wind ruffling his clothes, Roxas gave up and turned to go back to his car. Back home. To be alone. Just like before.

And that was when he spotted the lone figure a bit further down the beach. It resembled the one he longed to see so badly, and before Roxas could think twice, he was running, yelling out Axel's name to the figure…that turned in response.

That mind blowing smile had never been more a joy to see, had never had such an effect on the blond as it did when they were toe to toe again, the smile disappearing as their lips touched, that same warmth from days before filling both until they felt they would burst from it.

Then Axel took Roxas' hand in his own, and they left the beach together.

Where they went and what they did was a secret they would always and forever keep between them, and them only.

_The days grew colder,  
__We became bolder,  
__And soon there were no secrets between us_

The summer inevitably drew to a close, as they both knew it would. It had been something standing between them that they'd chosen not to acknowledge. It was easier to face each day as it came, enjoying the warmth and affection they'd found in each other, instead of looking forward to the time when it must end.

Roxas took it upon himself to spend the last few days they had together in the best way possible. They never left each other's side, their hands always joined, the brief touches coming more often, the walks longer, the kisses lingering. And even as it was nearly even better than before, the fact that this would end all too soon hung over them.

_Now autumn is here,  
__You said it once and I know,  
__Just like the sun setting on the last day  
__That you too will have to go_

And then came the day that Roxas arrived only to see the carnival closed, the rides broken down and taken wherever they were kept through winter and spring. The stands were bare, the smells, sights and sounds gone. The place seemed deserted, and Roxas stood at the front gate, fingers hooked into the links of the fence and staring where he vividly remembered seeing the Ferris wheel, where he'd shared his first kiss with Axel.

_It was just a summer fling,  
__It couldn't mean a thing_

At the sound of someone calling his name, Roxas forced his eyes away from the bare ground where so many memories lay, blinking at the sight of Axel standing on the other side of the fence. That same smile graced his face, this time with a hint of the sadness that Roxas felt nearly tearing him apart inside.

So this was goodbye. Summer was gone, and now, so would he be.

Forcing out a smile, Roxas nodded silently, conveying the mutuality of what they'd found in each other, saying farewell for the final time he'd hoped wouldn't have to come.

_So I say my goodbyes,  
__With a smile I don  
__But don't believe this façade I put on,_

Axel reached through a gap in the metal, gently touching Roxas' cheek, his smile faltering just slightly. They said goodbye once more, their summer over, their time together done.

And then he left, Roxas still standing there at the front gates he'd walked through three months ago, that one decision changing his life forever. And now, it was empty. The once colorful stands filled with all sorts of things one could imagine dull, bare. It was all just darkened, skeletal remains of the wonder that once was.

Tears slid down the blond's face, but he didn't wipe them away. He just continued to stand there, staring at what was. Knowing for real that his summer vacation was…over.

_If it was just a summer fling,  
__And it didn't mean a thing,_

_Then why am I crying now that you're gone?_

* * *

****

**Yes Roxas...your summer vacation is...over...LOL! Reference quote, reference quote! (bounces like a dork)**

**Okay, THAT aside, this is really my sort of goodbye to summer and really my childhood, thus the sadness towards the end. There will always be more summers, but they won't be quite the same once I'm officially an adult... (sighs) it's kinda depressing, even though I made a vow to remain a perpetual child on the inside.**

**BUUUUT, some good news. I said in my profile that it was supposed to be October 2 when I got my camera, well...IT'S GONNA BE SEPTEMBER 12 INSTEAD! WHOOPEE**

**ahem, but that's just personal news and has nothing to do with why people read my stuffs. Anyways, I hope you liked it, lemme know what you think...seriously...I updated twice this month and barely got any reviews. (pouts) you guys make me wanna leave... (sniffles)**

**(points at bluish, purpleish, grayish button) REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**...**

**luffles!**


End file.
